The Walking Dead: Facebook Edition
by Good-Girl-Gone-Navy
Summary: Ahh, Facebook, we all make fun of it and we're all on it, even the survivors of the hit TV show "The Walking Dead". Let's see how they cope with using the most popular social media site, facebook, while the undead are roaming around them... **Rated T for language**
1. Chapter 1

****I hope this isn't lame, but hey, it's the first chapter, it starts off right when Dwayne hits Rick knocking him out so anyway, I hope you enjoy it and please Fav Follow and Review, it would make my day, enjoy :D ****

* * *

**Rick Grimes:  
**Just woke up. Hey! Where the hell are all my facebook friends? Lori? Carl? Shane, I swear if this is one of your stupid pranks I'm gonna stomp your ass!

_comments:_

**Dwayne Jones:  
**I got this son of a bitch, dad! I got him!

**Morgan Jones: **NO! That's a man!

**Dwayne Jones: **How'd you know? O.o

**Morgan Jones: **Walkers can't type now can they? -_-

**Dwayne Jones: **Ohhhh, right...

xXxXx

**Rick Grimes **is now friends with **Morgan Jones **and **Dwayne Jones.**

**Morgan Jones - RickGrimes: **O.K, I'm going to repeat what I've been trying to explain for you for over an hour. It's the zombie apocalypse. The dead ain't so dead anymore, they come and the eat you and what's left of you comes back as them. GOT IT NOW?!

_comments:_

**Rick Grimes:  
**I'm not entirely convinced...

**Merle Dixon:**

It's the motheruckin zambie apocalypse biaaaatch!

**Morgan Jones: **Who the fuck are you and where are you?

**Merle Dixon: **I'm Merle motherfuckin Dixon! I'm at Atlanta..

**Rick Grimes: **In the refugee center? :D

**Merle Dixon: **Yeah, the refugee center ;]

**Rick Grimes: **Why the wink?

**Merle Dixon: **Nvm, you should come here and join me ;)

**Rick Grimes:  
**Atlanta sure does sound like a plan to me. And you sound high I'm arresting you when I get there.

**Merle Dixon: **Sure, when you get there...

XxXxXx

**Rick Grimes - Horse:**C'mere..

xXxXx

**Rick Grimes: **WALKERS!

**_Walkers _**_like this. _

_comments:_

**Walkers:  
**FOOD!

**Horse: **SHIT!

**Morgan Jones: **Forget what I said. Apparently walkers can type...

**Jenny Jones: **FJKL:SDSVKALKDKAVDKfghjkBRAINSfhgjhkld;zsdjkh

**Dwayne Jones: **Mommy? :'O

* * *

**** AWWWW, I think I left a sad ending xD So anyway thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed. Reviews would be lovely, especially long ones :D And please if you can, check out my other story -Lifeless- it's an eventual Daryl/OC story, I would love to get some more reviews for it as well, it's by far only two chapters so it wouldn't take much time to read****

**~Suzanne~  
**


	2. Chapter 2

****Hey Guys, here's chapter 2 :)****

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

** Glenn Rhee - Rick Grimes:**

IDC what your name is, you still going to be the dumbass in the tank for me ;)

_comments:_

**Rick Grimes:  
**C'mon, how could I possibly know that sound lures them out?

**Morgan Jones: **Don't listen to Rick, I told him that noise lures them out -_-

**Rick Grimes: **DID NOT! #Liar

**Morgan Jones: **Grow up, Rick!

XxXxXx

_Meanwhile, at camp:_

**Lori Grimes - Shane Walsh:**

Let's fuck!

_Shane Walsh likes this, A LOT!_

_comments:_

**Carl Grimes: **ewwwww, mom, they invented chat for a reason!

**Lori Grimes:**

Carl go play with Sophia.

**Carl Grimes:**

You're my mom, you should take care of me!

**Lori Grimes:**

Carl. Go. NOW!

_Shane Walsh likes this._

**_Amy:_**You know Lori, maybe you should just keep your legs closed for a while, y'know? I don't think that the men in the group need to get aids, isn't the zombie virus enough?

_Carol Peletier, Carl Grimes, Sophia Peletier and 5 others like this._

**Dale Horvath: **OK, all the men who haven't fucked Lori can go ahead and like my comment.

_No one likes this._

**Carol Peletier: **O.o

**Amy: **Even you Dale?

**Dale Horvath: **What? No! It didn't make sense, liking my own status and stuff, y'know?

**Carl Grimes: **What's wrong with that?

_Carl Grimes likes this._

**Dale Horvath: **It's immature -_-'

**Carl Grimes: **I'm not immature, I'm only doing it to annoy you, motherfucker ;P

_Carl Grimes likes this._

**Sophia Peletier:  
**O.o! Carl just cussed! Can I cuss too mommy?

**Carol Peletier: **Jesus! Control you son Lori!

**Amy: **Can't you see she's too busy fucking Shane to do that?

_Carol Peletier likes this._

**Ed Peletier: **Both of you leave Facebook! NOW!

**Sophia Peletier: **:O

**Carol Peleiter: **:'\

**Amy: **O.o

XxXxXx

**Rick Grimes - ****Glenn Rhee **and **Morales.:**

Down in the sewer. NOW!

_comments:_

**Glenn Rhee: **But-

**Rick Grimes:**

Not Buts! I don't see Morales complaining :P

**Morales: **Actually, I just Photoshopped your picture in Victoria's Secret lingerie and I'm 'bout to send that to everyone ;D

**Rick Grimes: **Dick!

**Morales: **:D

_Merle Dixon likes this._

**Rick Grimes: **Y'know what? we should try to figure out a way to get out on the street.

**Glenn Rhee**: Sure..

**Rick Grimes: **I've got an idea :D How about Glenn and I cover ourselves in walker guts and get to a van?

**Glenn Rhee: ***Oh god why?*

XxXxXx

**Glen Rhee - Rick Grimes: **Damn! I told you it was a bad idea!

_Morales, T-Dog and 3 others like this._

_comments:_

**Walkers:  
**Oh C'mon, it was fun :D

**Rick Grimes: **O.o

**Glenn Rhee: **Walkers can type?

**Morgan Jones: **I know, shocking isn't it?

**Walkers: **Well how do you think we spend our time when not lusting after you?

**Rick Grimes: **I Don't think lusting is properly used here...

**Walkers: **No it is! Lusting means a strong desire, not necessarily used for love -_-

**Merle Dixon: **Woah! I never knew you sons of bitches were so smart!

**Walkers: **Of course we are! How do you think we've taken down most of your population? And plus we're more human than you are. We don't tie our own to roof tops.

_Merle Dixon likes this._

**Rick Grimes:** Oh, c'mon, he was dangerous!

**Merle Dixon: **#officerfriendlyisalittlebitch

**Rick Grimes: **(^)(-_-)(^)

**Merle Dixon: **Wait! You guys are gone? :O

**Merle Dixon: **Hello?


End file.
